


Dominick

by booyahfordham



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Episode: s18e13 Genes, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyahfordham/pseuds/booyahfordham
Summary: “I don’t care if you understand, just find him now.”That was it.That was the line that made Sonny snap.Sonny couldn’t understand. It was like Barba was trying to pick a fight. They were leaving, already on their way to find him, and Barba dropped that line. Like it would somehow help.Fix-It for Ep. 18x13 (Genes)





	Dominick

**Author's Note:**

> Just rewatched "Genes" and decided to write this. Didn't take long. Figured I'd post it cuz I haven't posted a fic in a while. Hope ya enjoy!

“I don’t care if you understand, just find him now.”

That was it.

That was the line that made Sonny snap.

Sonny couldn’t understand. It was like Barba was trying to pick a fight. They were leaving, already on their way to find him, and Barba dropped that line. Like it would somehow help.

Sonny knew he was being unfair, but it felt too familiar. It felt close, far too close, for comfort. He knew Barba was just frustrated, knew Barba didn’t mean it personally, knew Barba didn’t want to waste time fighting.

But Sonny took the bait anyway because suddenly, he was back home. He was home, and his father was muttering “fairy” as Sonny walked away from arguments. He was home, except this time, Sonny wasn’t scared of his father’s fists. He wasn’t scared to fight back this time, so Sonny took the bait, and he wasn’t going down without a fight. It wasn’t his job to avoid a beating.

“You know what? We’re gonna find this kid, but don’t you hang this on us.” He started, preparing himself to argue, to take the beating, to feel Barba’s eyes glaring daggers into him.

“You lost that motion to suppress, not me.” If he just kept going, just kept talking, just kept firing off, Barba wouldn’t be able to strike back.

“This again, Carisi?” Barba looked annoyed. Annoyed. No. He didn’t get to be annoyed. He started this. He didn’t have a right to be mad at Sonny for fighting back for once.

“I showed you a case with precedent that was directly on point.” Sonny was nearly shouting, face getting red with anger. He would not back down like he had so many times to avoid his father’s fists.

“It was a Delaware case! This is –”

“That white supremacy group –”

“Was not applicable, _Dominick_.” Barba’s eyes narrowed, knowing he was striking down Sonny’s protests. He knew he’d made it personal, and he didn’t care.

Sonny felt his father’s fist collide with his eye, with his stomach, with his jaw. He froze. He thought he’d have the strength to fight back, to face his father’s fists with a verbal shield, but somehow, he’d been transformed back into a 16-year-old kid growing up as a punching back for his father, being called “faggot”, “disappointment”, and “Dominick”, all in one throw of a fist, like they all meant the same thing.

Sonny flinched from the fist. He dropped his hands to his sides, face stiffening. His gaze fell, and he refused to make eye contact. He looked up at his father, except he wasn’t there. It was only Barba and the Lieu, and Amanda, and Sonny was there, looking like an idiot. Barba’s face was softer, like he knew he’d gone too far but didn’t quite understand what he’d done wrong.

“I’m sorry.” Sonny’s voice cracked, and he hated himself for the show of weakness.

“Come on, Sonny, let’s go.” He heard Amanda say softly. He felt her hand on his back, guiding him as he turned around and walked away from the argument, just as he’d always done.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if I'm gonna write another chapter, but if I do, it'll be Barba and Carisi ~talking~  
> Let me know if you guys want that :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr! (booyahfordham.tumblr.com)


End file.
